The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner comprising receptacle closed by a cover that contains a drive motor and a suction fan and in which the suction air flow is guided via an angular suction socket arranged at the cover into the receptacle, wherein the suction socket has a first leg for receiving a suction hose that extends radially relative to the longitudinal central axis of the vacuum cleaner and a second leg that extends vertically spaced at a distance from the longitudinal central axis.
A vacuum cleaner of this type known from DE-OS 23 51 769 can be used both as a "dry" cleaner for sucking up dry dirt as well as a "wet" cleaner for sucking up liquids. It consists of a receptacle with an attached cover. On account of the drive motor and suction fan located in the cover, a relatively high center of gravity results, for which reason the vacuum cleaner easily tends to tip over. A drawback of the prior art device is further that on account of the suction connection provided rigidly on the cover, every working movement of the suction hose is transmitted to the vacuum cleaner and the vacuum cleaner is thus moved essentially permanently. Thus, due to the unfavorable center of gravity, there is a permanent danger of tipping over the vacuum cleaner, due to which the cleaner itself or surrounding parts can be damaged. It should also be taken into consideration that the drive motor operating at approximately 20,000 r.p.m. and above is exposed to a mechanical/dynamic load, the so called Giro effect, at the time of each movement. Each movement of the vacuum cleaner thus loads the bearings and the carbon brushes. This can lead to premature wear of the bearings and breakdown of the vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,062 discloses a vacuum cleaner with a receptacle, which is closed by a cover containing the drive motor and the fan. The L-shaped suction connection is arranged on the cover. Its vertical section is coaxial with respect to the main axis of the receiving drum and is able to rotate about the main axis. The suction connection thus forms the highest point of the vacuum cleaner, due to which there is a high danger of tipping over when the suction hose is connected.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop a vacuum cleaner of the aforementioned kind with which the danger of tipping over is reduced and the loads on the motor are reduced.